Ton histoire
by guim0veX5
Summary: Tous le monde a déjà rêver d'atterrir dans son livre préféré au moins une fois. Pour savoir quelles seraient nos choix, nos doutes.C'est le cas d'Alexane Deschamps, qui se retrouve coincée dans l'univers de Divergente, à sa plus grande surprise. Et qui aura à faire de nombreux choix pour rester en vie,dans cet univers, qu'elle ne pensait pas si dangereux. Mais ceci est TON histoire
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour! **

**Tout d'abord, bienvenue, si vous vous arrêtez sur cette fiction. C'est la première que j'écris sur le fandom de Divergente, donc j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**En plus, l'idée m'est apparu un peu comme ça. Enfaite, pour être plus précise, hier, en lisant quelques passages de la Modification de Butor (que j'espère bientôt lire), j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction. Enfin, pas tout à fait de l'histoire en elle même, mais de l'emploi de la deuxième personne du singulier, c'est à dire "tu", puisque Butor dans son bouquin, lui emploi le "vous". **

**Je trouvais sa assez intéressant d'intégrer en quelques sortes le lecteur dans l'histoire. Puisque un livre d'un point de vue générale passionne le lecteur, lui fait aimer les personnages plus ou moins bons ou méchants. Plus ou moins beaux ou complètement timbrés, et là ce qui était intéressant, c'est de faire de VOUS, le personnage. Que vous fassiez partie intégrante de l'histoire. :)**

**Alors, donc je me suis lancé. Et voilà ce petit prologue signe du résultat! J'espère vraiment ne pas vous perdre en cours de route, puisque oui l'emploi du "tu" peut gêner certains lecteurs. Et même si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que je puisse connaitre votre avis, et pour certains, n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire, si une suite vous intéresserez, ou je peux me la foutre où je pense x)**

**Sur ce grand bavardage, bien agaçant, je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Et attends vos réactions avec impatience! :) **

* * *

Tu finissais ton livre, Divergente de Veronica Roth, tranquillement un soir de pluie. Ce qui rajoutait à la tension présente dans ton bouquin, avec ces gouttes d'eau à répétition qui frappaient contre ton carreau, et le bruit du vent qui faisaient voler les feuilles des arbres, que tu pouvais quand même entendre, malgré la fenêtre fermée.

Tu en étais aux dernières lignes. Tu sais, ces dernières lignes dans un livre, que tu ne voudrais jamais lire, pour garder du mystère, pour laisser faire ton imagination et inventer une autre fin pour que rien ne se termine. Pour que l'histoire dans ton esprit puisse perdurer encore et encore.

Mais tu es comme tous les autres lecteurs, allongée bien confortablement dans ton lit à l'allure banale, dans une chambre toute simple, avec une vie toute simple, tu es à ta lecture transportée dans un autre monde, et même si tu ne veux pas revenir à la réalité, tu veux connaitre la fin.

Quel dilemme !

Tu te dis, que tu pourrais lire la suite demain, pour perdurait encore et encore ce plaisir momentané. Mais non, comme tout le monde tu finis par céder. Et finis ces quelques lignes, le sourire aux lèvres, en te disant que demain soir après les cours tu iras acheter le deuxième tome.

Pour continuer cette aventure, qui n'est pas la tienne. Pourtant tu aimerais qu'elle le soit. Sans doute juste pour rencontrer les personnages, ou pour savoir ce que tu ferais à la place de Tris. Je n'en sais rien. Pour chaque lecteur c'est différent. Je ne connais pas tes motivations à toi…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tu es encore en retard ce matin. Comme tous les matins. C'est toujours la même chose, chaque jour, constamment. Tu n'arrives pas à te lever, trop fatigué et balances un coup dans le réveil sur ta table de nuit à ta gauche, qui n'arrête pas de sonner. Encore et encore.

Pourtant, tu sais très bien que tuer ton réveil ou plutôt l'assommer une énième fois ne réglera pas ton problème, puisque tu sais aussi que ta mère une quinzaine de minutes après, viendra, comme toujours, te réveiller. D'abord doucement, puis criera car tu seras finalement en retard. Comme chaque matin.

Tu te lèves donc, du mauvais pied, te disant qu'aujourd'hui encore, sera une mauvaise journée. L'une de ces journées où il ne fait pas beau et où tu sens que les Vacances de noël approchent par le froid terrible qui règne dehors.

Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Les cours t'attendent. Enfin, ils ne t'attendent pas littéralement, mais tu dois y aller quand même.

Tu te douches à la va vite après avoir attendu cinq bonnes minutes que cette foutue douche daigne te donner de l'eau bien chaude. Puis tu t'habilles en vitesse dans la salle de bain, parmi la vapeur due à l'eau chaude, qui vient se déposer en buée sur le miroir.

Et donc tu ne te vois pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu te connais par cœur.

Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel physiquement, et que tu représentes la banalité même de la personne type, avec tes yeux marron, et tes cheveux châtains qui arrivent au niveau de ta poitrine. Eh oui, petite tu n'as même pas était foutu de prendre parti, entre les brunes ou les blondes. Tu as pris le juste milieu.

Tu n'es pas non plus la personne la plus belle au monde. Mais pas la plus moche également. Toujours ce juste milieu, qui revient sans cesse. Comme pour tes lèvres, qui ne sont pas grosses, mais pas minces non plus. Seul ton nez a décidé de prendre parti, il a choisi d'être petit. Et c'est bizarrement la partie que tu préfères donc chez toi. Cette seule partie de ton visage qui a eu le courage de choisir.

Mais passons, de toute manière, ce n'est pas réellement toi qui ai choisi tout cela. Si chacun choisissait son physique, tout le monde se ferait beau, mince, avec du charme, et des cheveux magnifiques, et une couleur des yeux particulière qui ne tomberait pas dans la banalité.

Mais tous les matins, tu te dis que si c'était le cas, si tout le monde choisissait d'être beau, il y aurait quand même toujours des personnes plus belles que d'autres. Et tout recommencerait.

Mais nous n'allons pas s'étendre le sujet, la journée est loin d'être terminé, et il y a plein d'autres choses à raconter.

Alors après t'être préparé, tu déjeunes rapidement, sans avoir réellement faim, te brosses les dents en quatrième vitesse. Prends ton sac, et cours pour attraper le bus, qui commence déjà à partir.

Comme tous les matins.

Ouf ! Ce matin là, tu l'as eu. La journée ne commençait finalement peut être pas trop mal…

Tu t'assois donc à l'une des dernières places restantes, à côté d'un mec, qui a l'air d'avoir ton âge, mais que tu ne connais pas.

Dans un de ces supers films hollywoodiens ce dit garçon t'aurait déjà souri. Mais pas n'importe comment ! D'un sourire plein de charme à en faire craquer toutes les filles. Puisque bien sur, ça serait l'un de ces acteurs beau gosse, devant lesquelles tu es en admiration devant ta télé. Il t'aurait pris la main et vous auriez eu une heure après une belle baraque, avec des enfants super beaux.

Sauf que nous n'étions pas dans un film. Et que ce beau gosse là n'était pas vraiment beau, et qu'il ne t'a même pas accordé un regard lorsque tu t'es assise. Comme si tu n'existais pas.

Tu enfiles donc tes écouteurs dans tes oreilles comme chaque matin, mets la musique à fond. Et ferme les yeux, en te préparant à la journée qui va suivre.

Je ne sais pas réellement ce que tu écoutes comme genre de musique. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Tu arrives après trente minutes de bus au lycée, rejoint tes amis devant la salle où vous avez cours, et papotait un peu en attendant que le prof arrive. Et en espérant que la journée se termine vite, pour retourner lire chez toi.

Une fois rentré en classe, tu t'installes à ta place habituelle, puisque au même au sein du lycée tu as ta routine. Ta meilleure amie vient comme toujours s'assoir à côté de toi. Te sourit légèrement sans trop te parler, puisque comme toi elle n'est pas trop du matin.

Alors le prof de science parle encore et encore sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant. C'est carrément barbant, alors tes yeux se ferment petit à petit. Tu essayes de résister, mais la fatigue est trop forte, tu aurais dû te coucher moins tard cette nuit au lieu de finir ton livre. Mais tu t'en fous. Tu voulais absolument savoir la fin.

Alors tes paupières se ferment. Et tu t'endors…

**XXXXXXX**

\- Alexane Deschamps ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ! Cria soudain une femme à ton attention.

En entendant ton nom, tu ne peux t'empêcher en levant la tête et en ouvrant les yeux, de te dire que même ton nom de famille est le nom le plus banal au monde.

Bon tu exagères peut être un peu.

Tu relèves alors la tête vers elle, et es surprise de voir une femme blonde aux mèches grisonnantes coiffées en un chignon strict, te regardais sévèrement à travers ses lunettes.

Toute la classe rit autour de toi, mais ce n'est pas ta préoccupation première. Tu veux savoir où est passé ton prof de science. Tu te tournes donc vers Elsa, ta meilleure amie pour le lui demander. Mais elle n'est plus là.

A la place un type te regarde avec ses yeux sombres, et bizarrement il te fait penser à quelqu'un. Tout comme cette femme qui t'a criait dessus quelques secondes plutôt.

Tu tournes la tête dans tous les sens et panique. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu es là. Et non pas dans ta salle de classe face au vieux prof ennuyant de tout à l'heure.

Heureusement pour toi, la sonnerie retentit. Tu vas enfin pouvoir échapper à ce cauchemar et retrouver Elsa. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vieille femme, qui te demande de rester à la fin du cours pour qu'elle puisse te parler.

Tu siffles donc un « et merde… » entre tes dents, avant de s'approcher de son bureau, tandis que tous tes camarades de classe, qui sont enfaites des gens que tu n'as jamais vus de ta pauvre existence, quittent la salle.

Elle s'approche donc de toi, et te lance alors :

-Je suis très déçu de ton comportement Alexane. Ce n'est pas digne d'une vrai Erudit.

Son ton lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots paraît à la fois bienveillant et froid, ce qui te donne la chair de poule.

C'est étrangement la première chose qui te perturbe, avant d'enfin tiquer au terme Erudit. Ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis le début, à mon humble avis.

Tu la regardes alors différemment, l'observe sous tous les angles. Avant de comprendre où tu l'as déjà vu. Ou plutôt où tu l'as déjà imaginé.

C'est Jeanine. La leader des Erudits.

Comme dans ton livre.

Tu murmures alors une vague excuse à son attention, et affirmes ne pas te sentir bien, avant de quitter la salle de cours en courant.

Tu te retrouves, une fois avoir franchi la porte, dans un immense couloir, éclairé d'un côté par de grandes baies vitrées, qui donne un côté chaleureux à l'endroit. Mais que tu connais déjà. Enfin, que tu as déjà imaginé quand Tris avançait dans ce même couloir.

Tu crois au début qu'on se fout ouvertement de toi. Mais comment cela se pourrait-il ? On ne pourrait pas reproduire tout un établissement, simplement pour te faire une farce. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que cela n'a aucun sens.

Alors tu t'arrêtes dans un coin, complètement perdu et paniquée et regardes les gens passaient, rigolaient, se poussaient, discutaient entre eux. Tu les observes tous, avec leurs habits de différentes couleurs qui désignent leur Faction : dans les tons marron-rouges pour les Fraternels, noir et blanc pour les Sincères, noir pour les Audacieux, gris pour les Altruistes. Et bleu pour les Erudits.

Alors, la phrase qu'a prononcée Jeanine, te revient en mémoire. Tu es une Erudit.

Tu regardes donc les habits que tu portes et remarques que ton jean que tu avais enfilé à la va vite ce matin s'est transformé en un pantalon tailleur bleu. Tes vieilles baskets sont désormais de jolies petites ballerines, un peu trop fillette à ton gout. Et ta veste en cuir a disparu pour laisser place à une petite veste, également bleue, qui fait vraiment trop sérieuse, par rapport à tes habits de d'habitude. Seul, ton t-shirt bleu clair n'a pas bougé et est toujours là.

La question : pourquoi es-tu une Erudit ? te viens alors.

Tu penses au début parce que ton subconscient à enfin compris ton intelligence suprême, mais on est d'accord, c'est vraiment peu modeste comme raison.

Ou simplement parce que tu portais un t-shirt bleu. Tu ne sais pas. Moi non plus.

Je me demande quand même en réalité de quelle Faction tu aurais aimé faire partie.

Tu ne sais pas trop ce que tu dois faire, ni pourquoi tu es là. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tu es dans ton livre préféré. Comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Et que tu peux donc faire tout ce que tu veux.

Mais pour le moment tu es un peu perdu et bouleversé. Tu aimerais également tant rencontrer Tris pour lui parler au moins une fois en vraie, même si tu n'as aucune idée du fait que ce soit la réalité ou non. Mais tu ne connais pas l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Tu regardes alors ton emploi tu temps, et te dis que pour l'instant, tu vas essayer de passer une journée normale au sein de cet univers. Tu verras par la suite.

Surtout que tu as entendu, que les tests pour connaître ta vraie Faction étaient demain.

Tu comprends alors que tu es au début du livre, et que l'histoire ne vient que de commencer…

* * *

**Alors? Dites moi tout! Ceci est une calamité sans nom? Ou vous avez bien aimé? Et vous réclamez une suite à mon plus grand bonheur! ^^ **

**En tout cas, si certains veulent une suite, je tiens à signaler, que les prochains chapitres deviendront réellement votre histoire, puisque j'intégrerais vos différentes idées si elles sont bonnes dans ma fiction. Puisqu'après tout, c'est vous le personnage principal! :)**


	2. Ton Test

Tu marchais lentement dans la rue, à travers les immenses immeubles qui t'entouraient. Tu étais fatigué et avancé péniblement, complètement déboussolée, donnant des coups de pied à quelques gravats et cailloux présent sur le chemin, dû au bitume abimé. Comme si se défouler sur quelques cailloux pouvait aider à y voir plus clair.

Car oui, tu étais perdue. Totalement perdu dans ce monde étrange, que pourtant tu affectionnais tant en lisant ton bouquin.

En réalité, tu n'étais pas littéralement perdu, puisque tu marchais en direction du siège des Erudits. Tu connaissais le chemin, grâce aux indications présentes dans le livre.

Mais tu étais extrêmement fatigué et ne savais pas où dormir. Tu pouvais toujours te pointer dans le hall des Erudits, et dire que tu ne te souvenais pas de l'endroit de ton habitation dans ce monde. Et si tu avais réellement un toit. Mais c'était peu crédible comme approche…

Pourtant tu n'avais pas trop le choix. A moins d'aller squatter chez les Sans-Factions, mais cette idée te réjouissait encore moins.

Soudain, quelques gouttes vinrent tomber du ciel et se déposaient sur tes cheveux, ainsi que sur tes vêtements. Mais ces quelques gouttes se révélaient être de plus en plus nombreuses. Et de plus en plus déchainés.

Une averse ! Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Tu fus rapidement trempé, alors que tu continuais encore et toujours d'avancer.

Tu appris alors que tu étais arrivé, en voyant juste en face de toi, le même bâtiment que celui décrit dans les livres. Cette immense tour, aux multiples bais vitrés. Où tu pouvais déjà tenter d'imaginer tout ce monde grouillant à l'intérieur, en train de parler science, physique, maths, étudier, ou lire des bouquins savants que tu ne pourrais même pas toi-même déchiffrer tant ils seraient complexes.

Et même si tous ce qui étaient scientifiques ou apprentissage d'un point de vue générale ne t'intéressait pas, tu étais quand même extrêmement excitée que tout cet univers allait bientôt se dessiner sous tes yeux. Remplaçant donc un court moment ton angoisse d'être perdue.

Tu accélérais donc, pour te mettre à l'abri et entrer dans ce fameux bâtiment, alors que la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur toi. Comme le signe d'un mauvais présage…

Mais heureusement, tu ne croyais pas en ce genre de chose.

Tu ouvris rapidement la porte, avant de te réfugier dans le hall. Ou contrairement à ce à quoi tu t'attendais, il y avait à peine deux personnes se déplaçant, où le bruit de leur pas résonnait dans toute la pièce. Mais pas de groupe ahuri d'intello' professionnel auquel tu pensais.

Mais maintenant, alors que tu admirais les splendides piliers en pierre qui se trouvaient autour de toi, qu'allais-tu faire ?

Les deux personnes étaient passées, et l'homme de l'accueil qui se trouvait être juste en face de la porte d'entrée te regardait étrangement, comme s'il attendait que tu lui demandes quelque chose.

Mais à moins que tu ne racontes la vérité, qui pour eux serait un véritable mensonge. Ou alors un gros bobard dans le style « je suis devenue amnésique tout à coup, je n'ai pas compris ». En plus, si tu sortais cette excuse totalement absurde, ils t'examineraient dans leur laboratoire pendant des jours et des jours pour voir ton problème. Voir te disséquerait le cerveau. Tu ne pouvais rien dire.

Ou tu pourrais…

-Ba, Alex ! Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?! Rigola un jeune homme en s'approchant de toi.

-Euh…fut le seul mot que tu te sentis capable de répondre.

Quoi dire devant un inconnu qui n'est enfaite pas un inconnu, mais qui devrait l'être… ?

J'ai réussi à t'embrouiller ? Euh…oui bref.

Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, cet inconnu…

Cet homme dressait devant toi était blond, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, et un sourire ravageur. Mais ce qui te fascinait le plus, c'était ce simple pli formé entre ses deux sourcils lorsqu'il les fronçait.

Tu le fixais un peu trop longtemps je pense, puisqu'il te coupa dans l'admiration que tu lui portais et te fis reprendre connaissance, en simplement prononçant les mots :

-Bon, on y va.

Tu ne répondis pas vraiment à la question, et le suivi donc, en restant quelques pas derrière lui. Pour éviter de devoir lui parler, puisque tu ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire dans ce genre de situation, ce qui paraît tout à fait normal, et pour observer attentivement les lieux. Après tout, pour un moment indéterminé encore, cela allé être ton foyer, tu devais donc faire un minimum attention.

Une fois un nombre incalculable de couloirs passé (ce truc était un véritable labyrinthe !), tu arrivais enfin, ou plutôt tu supposais que tu étais arrivé, quand le bel homme de tout à l'heure s'arrêta devant une porte.

Hey mais attend ! Tu pensais soudain que ce mec pouvait être louche (même s'il était beau). Après tout, tu étais dans un couloir totalement désert, avec un mec que tu ne connaissais pas, et aucune solution de repli, puisque tu ne savais pas te battre, et que le couloir était trop grand. Il te rattraperait bien trop vite vu la vitesse à laquelle tu cours. Je pense sincèrement qu'à cette vitesse là, ça ne s'appelle plus de la course, mais carrément trottiner, mais bon…

Pourquoi l'avais tu suivis sans réfléchir ?

Alors tu cogitais à toute allure, au cas où ce type serait un sérial killer, qui allait non pas te découper à la tronçonneuse, mais au scalpel. Alors que tu serais encore vivante pour voir plus précisément comment l'organisme d'un être humain fonctionne. Et ferait tout un tas d'expérience, plus horrible les unes que les autres, pour voir jusqu'où le corps humain peut-il être en état de fonctionnement.

Dans tes pensées un peu morbides, et en admettant que tu regardais un peu trop de film d'horreur et surtout étrange ces temps-ci, tu vis l'inconnu taper sur une sorte de machine à côté de la porte. Cela activa un hologramme, où il mit sa main, puis tapa brièvement quelque chose.

_Ce truc avait trop la classe et était bien un truc génial d'Erudit !_ Tu ne pus t'empêcher de penser.

Alors qu'après quelques nouveaux gestes de sa part, la porte s'ouvrit sans un seul bruit. Ce qui changeait de ton immonde porte d'entrée qui grinçait à chaque fois.

Tu le suivis alors dans l'appartement qui donnait directement sur un grand couloir dans les tons bleus, qui avait l'air de desservir toutes les autres pièces de la maison.

Tu te dis que cela devait être chez lui, puisque sans aucune hésitation, il traversa le couloir, et passa une porte à ta gauche.

En te laissant là…totalement perdu.

-Ba, viens chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'adressa à toi au bout de quelques minutes, une jolie femme blonde qui devait avoir environ quarante ans, peut être plus.

_Attends, quoi ? Chérie ?! _

Tu étais vraiment perdu là… Qui était cette femme ? Et cet inconnu qui depuis avait disparu ?

-Euh…oui. Tu bafouillas, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Elle allait te dire autre chose, quand une voix l'interpella. C'était tu crois, celle du beau blond de tout à l'heure :

-Maman, tu peux venir voir s'te plaît. Je ne trouve plus le truc que tu m'as donné hier !

_Maman ?!_

Si l'inconnu était le fils de la femme qui venait de partir vers la porte qu'il avait franchie il y a quelques minutes. Qui étais-tu toi, pour eux ?

_Faites que je sois la petite amie du beau mec !_ rigolas-tu intérieurement.

Mais pourquoi la femme t'aurait-elle appelé « chérie ».

Tout se bousculait dans ta tête, tandis que tu ne savais pas vraiment où aller dans cet appartement qui avait l'air d'être bleu partout.

Malgré tout, tu n'allais pas rester dans le couloir toute ta vie.

Tu avanças alors doucement dans le couloir, et jeter des coups d'œil à chaque porte entrouverte, peut être pour y trouver quelque chose qui t'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

La porte du fond à ta droite, étrangement t'attirait. Tu la poussas donc légèrement, et vis une jolie chambre, elle aussi toute bleue.

Tu ne pus t'empêcher d'y rentrer, puisqu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Et en la parcourant des yeux, tu remarquas qu'au mur se trouvaient des photos de quatre personnes tout sourire. Seule une personne ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Ils étaient tous blonds sauf elle.

Tu constatas qu'il y avait sur toutes les photos, la femme qui t'avait adressé la parole tout à l'heure, et le garçon. Avec à côté un homme assez fort, qui portait de grandes lunettes d'Erudit.

La quatrième personne…c'était toi.

Tu clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, pour être sûr que ta vue ne te faisait pas défaut. Mais même après avoir fermé les paupières, cela ne changeait pas la petite aux cheveux châtains qui se trouvait sur la photo. Tu n'avais plus aucun doute, c'était bien toi.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient petit à petit en place. Comme si tu étais amnésique et que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire. Pourtant tu ne l'avais jamais perdu…

Tu compris que cette chambre était la tienne, que l'inconnu était ton frère. La femme, ta mère. Et le dernier homme sur la photo, sans doute ton père, mais tu ne l'avais pas encore aperçu.

Etrangement, tu tiquas soudain, sur la tête du bel inconnu de tout à l'heure. Il te rappelait vaguement quelque chose… Ses yeux…Ses cheveux…Le petit pli entre ses deux sourcils lorsqu'il les fronçait…Son sourire…C'était Will. Le Will de tes livres. Tu sais, le gars super sympathique qui traînait avec Christina. Et qui était amie avec Tris !

Tu ne l'avais même pas reconnu avant. Pourtant la description coïncidait parfaitement.

Tu te mis à rigoler toute seule, tellement la situation était des plus extravagantes ! Tu étais la sœur de Will. Et pire, tu avais dû supprimer, la vraie sœur de Will, Cara, de l'univers tout entier.

Cela n'avait aucun sens…

Tu continuais à regarder dans tous les recoins de ta chambre pour sans doute y déceler une part de ton toi-parallèle que tu ne connaissais peut-être pas. Comme le fait, que ta chambre dans ce monde étrange, était bien plus propre que celle dans la réalité. Ton côté bordélique avait comme par magie disparue, pensas-tu en esquissant un sourire.

Tu te dis qu'il fallait éventuellement que tu fasses tes devoirs comme une vraie Erudit, en chair et en os. Comme ton pseudo frère dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais à quoi bon ?!

Après tout, si tu étais dans un simple rêve, et que tu ne verrais jamais le lendemain de cet univers, pourquoi faire ses devoirs ? Alors qu'il y en a déjà temps à faire dans la vraie vie.

Alors tu t'allongeas sur ton lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Et le regard au plafond, en admirant la peinture blanche s'étendre à perpétuité, tu te promis que si demain, à ton réveil tu te retrouvais au même endroit. Sans être revenue chez toi, où dans cette salle de cours morbide, tu profiterais à fond. Et ferais les choses les plus folles de ta vie. Après tout, si tout cela n'existait pas, tu regretterais de ne pas en avoir profité.

Alors tu allais faire une liste de toutes les choses à faire, que tu aurais appelé : « les trucs les plus cool de ce monde », mais tu t'endormis avant, fatigué par cette journée, en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas la dernière…

**XXXXXXXXX**

\- Allez chérie, réveille toi. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour toi mon ange.

Cette douce voix te réveilla légèrement, mais tu n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant, voulant rester bien au chaud dans ton lit.

Quand tu réalisas qu'aujourd'hui devait vraiment être un jour exceptionnel voire épique, car ta mère ne te réveillait en réalité jamais comme ça. Elle était plutôt du genre à crier du salon pour que tu te lèves rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine de venir dans ta chambre, car elle était comme toi, toujours en retard. C'était de famille.

Tu savais donc que quelque chose clochait.

Soudain, te revinrent en mémoire toutes les péripéties de la veille concernant l'univers de Divergente, mais tu savais pourtant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve, mais cela n'allez pas plus loin.

Mais tu avais soudain un doute, et ouvris péniblement les yeux, la lumière du matin t'aveuglant au passage.

Et à ton plus grand étonnement, tu vis la femme d'hier penchait vers toi, te caressant légèrement les cheveux, pour te réveiller en douceur.

Abasourdi, tu te relevas d'un coup. Et regardais ta « pseudo mère » avec de grands yeux. Tu en avais presque la bouche ouverte.

-Allez, chéri. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard pour ton Test. Will est déjà levé depuis longtemps.

Mais même à ces paroles, tu ne réagis pas. Après tout, c'était le matin, le temps que l'information arrive à ton cerveau tout endormi.

Un cerveau plutôt lent pour une Erudit, je trouve…

-Oh, tu ne m'en veux pas parce que je ne t'ai pas réveillé pour aller dîner hier ? Tu dormais si bien.

-Ah…euh non maman. Bien sur que non voyons. Répondis-tu d'une petite voix.

-Ah, alors viens manger maintenant.

Tu la suivis donc sans un mot de plus à travers le couloir bleu d'hier. Après avoir tourné à droite tu te retrouvas dans la cuisine. Dans ta cuisine pour être exact.

Will en te voyant t'adressa un joli sourire, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son bol de céréales. Tu fis de même, avec celui que ta mère venait de te servir.

-Ta vu, les céréales sont bizarres aujourd'hui. Maman m'a dit, qu'elles ont été créé spécialement par le labo' pour apporter plus de vitamines et être en meilleure forme. Elle nous en a passés exprès pour le test d'aujourd'hui. Te débita-t-il à toute allure, après t'avoir vu regardé les sortes de boules bleues flottées dans ton lait, qui n'avait pas l'air super appétissante.

Mais tu les mangeais quand même pour être en super forme, puisque tu avais commencé à dresser ta liste dans ta tête depuis que tu t'étais levé. Et elle se résumer pour le moment à une chose :

**Truc numéro 1 « le plus cool du monde » : Réussir son test ! **

Car après tout, contrairement aux autres, tu savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Tu avais juste à agir en conséquence pour aller dans la Faction de ton choix. Et cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

-En parlant de Test, tu es sûr que ton résultat sera Erudit ? Lui demandas-tu d'une voix naïve et douce, alors que tu savais qu'il finirait chez les Audacieux.

-Pourquoi sa ne le serait pas ? Répliqua-t-il simplement.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui concernant le Test, il allait vite tomber de haut…

**XXXXXXX**

-Marche plus vite Alex, on va être en retard ! Déjà qu'on a loupé le bus par ta faute !

-Ouai, mais j'en peux plus là…répondis-tu haletante. On ne peut pas faire une pause ?

-On n'a pas le temps ! En tout cas, tu veux savoir une chose ? C'est sur que ton Test n'indiquera pas Audacieux, tellement tu es feignante !

-Et toi tu ne seras pas Sincère ! Tout le monde sait que tu mens, et que je suis la plus sportive de nous deux ! Rigolas-tu en essayant coûte que coûte de le rattraper. Mais tu avais vraiment mal aux jambes.

Il avait peut-être raison concernant les Audacieux, ce ne serait pas le choix le plus judicieux au monde que de les choisir, pensas-tu en accélérant le pas.

Tu arrivas seulement à sa hauteur, quand vous fûtes arrivés. Totalement essoufflée, tu le suivis cette fois-ci sans un mot, quand il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

Tu commençais à stresser. Et à te poser la question si tu étais réellement sur les listes de Test, et donc si tu allais être appelé. Puisque après tout, tu n'existais dans ce monde que depuis à peine deux jours.

Tu te mis alors en rang comme on te l'avait indiqué, et attendit que l'on t'appelle, pour aller passer le Test.

A chaque nom prononcé, tu stressais de plus en plus. Tu avais les mains moites, tu transpirais et avais chaud. Alors qu'une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans ta tête :

_Et si je ne suis pas appelée ?_

_Et si le Test se passe mal ? _

_Et si je suis faite pour une Faction que je n'aime pas ? _

_Et si aucune Faction ne m'est attribuée ? _

_Et si…_

-Alexane Deschamps, c'est à vous.

Déjà ?!

Alors tel un automate, tu te dirigeas vers la porte, tandis que ton cerveau ne réagissait plus, tellement tu paniquais. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un Test pensas-tu. Tu ne filais pas tout droit vers une mort certaine.

Tu serras les poings pour te donner plus de courage, mais cela n'avait pas l'air franchement efficace.

Alors quand tu franchis la porte, tu vis comme décrit dans le livre, une salle recouverte entièrement de miroir, avec juste au centre un fauteuil. Une vieille femme aux habits des Altruistes, juste à côté du siège qui sera bientôt le lieu de ta torture suprême, t'indiqua de venir vers elle, avec un doux sourire.

Tu essuyas discrètement tes mains moites sur ton pantalon, avant de te diriger vers elle tout doucement, franchement pas rassuré. Pourtant tu connaissais la suite du Test, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu stressais à ce point.

Elle te fit signe de t'assoir, puis te fit boire un liquide bleu assez étrange, tout en t'accrochant une multitude de fils sur ta boîte crânienne, reliés à une machine.

Tu t'allongeais alors, en entendant un simple :

-ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Avant de sombrer totalement dans le noir complet.

Tu ouvris les yeux, et comme prévu tout avait disparu autour de toi. La dame, le fauteuil. Seuls les miroirs étaient encore là, et te renvoyaient ton pâle visage en une multitude de reflets.

Alors, toujours comme décrit dans le livre, deux tables apparaissaient, avec sur chacune d'entre elles un panier. Le premier contenait du fromage, l'autre un couteau.

Tu avais réfléchi depuis ce matin au meilleur choix qu'il fallait faire, alors sans hésitation, tu te saisis du couteau avant même que la voix n'eut le temps de t'indiquer que tu devais choisir.

Une fois le couteau en main, les tables disparaissaient. Et tu attendis.

Tu transpirais de plus en plus, et tes mains étaient de plus en plus moites, tandis que tu tournais la tête dans tous les sens, guettant le méchant loup qui se faisait attendre.

Mais il arriva pourtant bien trop vite à ton goût. Te regardant méchamment, prêt à te dévorer au moindre de tes gestes. Il s'approchait de toi lentement, l'expression « à pas de loup » prenant cette fois-ci tous son sens.

Il ne te quittait pas des yeux, alors que tu n'avais toujours pas bougé, le couteau en main, tremblant comme une feuille de la tête aux pieds.

_C'était tellement plus facile de le tuer dans mon imagination ! _Pensas-tu_. _

Mais pour réussir ton Test tu devais l'abattre de sang-froid, après tout tu avais choisi le couteau, tu devais en être capable.

Alors, tu t'approchas de lui, pas après pas, ta respiration se faisait plus forte, et tes membres ne cessaient de trembler.

Tu étais terrifié, alors qu'il s'approchât toujours, inlassablement, continuant son chemin jusqu'à toi.

Soudain, il se mit à courir.

La distance entre toi et la bête s'amenuisait.

Tu ne bougeas plus pétrifié.

_Réagis Alex punaise ! _Te crias-tu mentalement pour te forcer à te déplacer.

Alors par réflexe de survie je pense, tu essayas de le transpercer avec ton couteau avant de courir dans la direction opposée en lâchant des cris stridents.

Malheureusement pour toi tu ne l'avais pas touché, et avais juste comme une idiote balancé le couteau par terre. Tu t'en étais rendu compte, en te retournant légèrement, espérant voir la bête agonisée.

Tu n'avais donc plus d'arme pour te défendre.

Tu essayais donc de l'éviter en courant dans toute la pièce, alors qu'il grognait toujours plus fort en te poursuivant.

\- Epargne-moi petit loup. Sois gentil avec moi. Murmuras-tu dans un dernier effort, comme si par ces simples mots, il allait s'arrêter, et te lécher gentiment le visage.

Et par un miracle fou, c'est ce qui se passa. Enfin pas vraiment, il ne te lécha pas le visage à proprement parler, mais il disparut comme par magie. Alors que tout redevenait flou autour de toi.

En rouvrant les yeux, tu te trouvais de nouveau allongé sur le fauteuil comme si tu n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure, et n'avais pas tenté gauchement de tuer une bête en lançant un couteau sur le sol.

L'Altruiste de tout à l'heure, te regardait étrangement, comme si tu avais fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

-C'est vraiment bizarre…commenta-t-elle en reportant son regard sur l'écran derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Demandas-tu, pour qu'elle continue sa phrase.

-Enfaite, je n'ai jamais vu sa…

_Faites que je sois Divergente…sa claquerais ! Si ce n'est pas Divergente, au moins Audacieuse…s'il vous plait… ! _

\- Tu es Divergente Alexane.

-Ah, mais c'est super ! Crias-tu en sautant de joie. Ah…non, je veux dire…euh…oups ?! Tentas-tu de te rattraper.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, je crois…

_Ah ça c'est sur j'en ai entendu parler !_

_-_ Mais ce qui est étrange ce n'est pas réellement ça. C'est plutôt que tu es le mélange de deux Factions totalement contraires.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es à la fois Audacieuse puisque tu as pris le couteau…

_Cool !_

-Et Fraternelle, puisque tu as parlé au chien pour le calmer.

_Quoi ? Fraternelle et Audacieuse ? C'est une blague ? _

Alexane ou la seule fille qui arrive à avoir un résultat totalement absurde à son Test ! Eh oui, c'est bien toi !

* * *

**Ne me jetais pas de tomates pourries ou autres trucs totalement dégoutants! (ou qui fait mal!^^) Car, oui j'ai mis du temps à publié ce chapitre! Je ne pensais pas mettre pratiquement un mois à l'écrire, car entre les cours, les parties du chapitre qui ne me plaisait pas, tout ça tout ça...En tout cas je suis vraiment désolé! Et j'espère vraiment que la suite arrivera plus vite, même si à cause des cours je suis souvent débordé.**

**Bref...qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Le fait que Alexane soit la sœur de Will dans cet univers. Et également le résultat de son Test. Dites moi tout! J'ai vraiment envie de lire vos commentaires pour pouvoir m'améliorer. Et si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire. Car je vous avoue que pour le moment, j'y vais totalement à l'aveuglette. Je ne sais pas du tout où cette histoire va me mener. :)**

**Ah et est ce que vous aimez bien, le fait que les pensées de Alexane soit en italique? Qu'on sache un peu ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et donc dans la votre! ^^**

**Bref... je voulais surtout vous dire merci à tous! A ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le prologue, ceux qui ont mis m'ont histoire en favoris on qui simplement prennent le temps de la lire. Merci beaucoup! **

**Et pour ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre:**

**Andrea: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! :) En ce qui concerne la Faction qu'elle va choisir tu le verras au prochain chapitre (j'essaye de faire du suspens là xD) et merci pour tes idées, je prends note de tous! ^^**

**Ambre: Oui, c'est au même moment que l'histoire de Tris, tu l'as je pense comprise avec l'apparition de Will dans ma fiction. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et ta suggestion :)**

**Vivi: Merci beaucoup! Rien que ton "c'est trop bien" m'a fait super plaisir! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un commenterais ça sur l'une de mes fictions! :D Et pour la suite, ba sa dépend vraiment si j'ai le temps d'écrire voilà. Vraiment désolé de te faire patienter à chaque fois, mais avec les devoirs et les cours, on fait ce qu'on peut ^^.**

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :) Cela me fera extrêmement plaisir. Et en tout cas je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup. ;)**


	3. Ton choix

Tu étais assise sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle, parmi ta Faction. Les ongles enfoncés dans ton siège pour ne pas les triturer alors que ton genou bougeait frénétiquement sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ton cœur battait à toute vitesse et tu avais chaud, très chaud. Pourtant tu n'étais pas vraiment couverte, puisque tu portais juste une simple petite jupe bleu roi assez courte, et un chemisier blanc.

Enfaite tu étais anxieuse, et totalement stressée.

Tout le monde autour de toi l'était également. Ils étaient tous autant mort de peur à l'idée de tout quitter et de faire le choix le plus important et le plus décisif de leur vie.

Mais tu ne t'en rendais pas réellement compte. Puisque la seule chose qui occuper ton esprit et la seule chose dont tu étais sûr à ce moment là, c'était les battements frénétiques de ton cœur, bien trop rapide pour être réel.

Ce dernier était prêt à jaillir de ta poitrine, à s'expulser de ton corps tandis que tu suffoquais intérieurement à cause de la cérémonie qui allait suivre.

Ton frère, ou plutôt Will, se trouvait à côté de toi. Il était également stressé, mais comme pour un Erudit qui se respecte, il ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Et affichait un sourire jovial que tu pensais sincère. Alors que lui aussi avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, incapable de s'arrêter.

Ta fausse mère se trouvait elle à côté de Will, et évitait de montrer son anxiété face à l'avenir de ces enfants. Mais un seul signe l'a trompé : le petit geste qu'elle faisait avec ses doigts. Même si son visage paraissait impassible.

En te penchant légèrement vers elle, ce stress qu'elle essayait de cacher te fit légèrement sourire en pensant qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de s'angoisser. Puisque Will allait faire défection, et toi non plus tu ne comptais pas vraiment rester chez les Erudits. Même si être ensuite toute la journée avec Caleb ne te dérangeait pas vraiment. Vu que je cite : Tu le « trouve beau comme un dieu ! » Enfin, même si tu ne connais de lui que les descriptions faites dans le livre.

Alors que tu essayais de trouver Tris parmi les Altruistes assis au milieu du cercle, la cérémonie commença.

Marcus vint se placer au centre de l'estrade et débiter son discours alors que nerveuse, tu regardais dans tous les sens, espérant que cette cérémonie se finisse le plus vite possible, tellement ton cœur battait vite et était tout simplement incontrôlable.

Puis, après quelques minutes, alors que tu t'étais enfin décidé à regarder Marcus, et que tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tobias, il commença à appeler les jeunes qui tout comme toi effectuaient leur cérémonie aujourd'hui.

A chaque nom appelé, la même chose se répétait encore et encore. Le garçon ou la fille appelé, se lever, regardait ou non ses parents selon si lui ou elle faisait défection, puis allé jusqu'à la coupe, stressé, avant de s'entailler la main et de faire couler son sang dans une des cinq vasques.

Puis arriva ton tour.

-Alexane Deschamps.

Tu te levas, regardas Will qui te souriait, ta fausse mère qui elle était nerveuse, puis ton père qui te fit un signe d'encouragement.

Alors à partir de ce moment là, tout se passa assez vite.

Tu descendis les escaliers d'un pas prudent pour ne pas tomber et être la risée de tous, tu t'approchas alors de l'estrade, pris le couteau que Marcus te tendait en lui jetant un regard noir et en osant lui dire tout bas sans cesser de le fixer :

-Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir traité Tobias ainsi.

A ces mots, il te regarda étrangement, une lueur d'étonnement et de stupeur dans les yeux, et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour te décocher une réplique cinglante, tu te coupas légèrement la paume de ta main, puis laissa couler le sang dans la vasque de ton futur.

Tu étais désormais sur de ton choix, il n'y avait même pas de doute à avoir quant à ton avenir dans cet univers, il était là-bas.

-Audacieuse !

Cria Marcus à l'assemblée, avant de te regarder de manière menaçante. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur toi, puisque tu lui souris de manière sadique, et lui tournas royalement le dos, avant de partir vers ta nouvelle Faction qui t'accueillis à bras ouverts, te félicitant et te tapant dans le dos.

Dans la vraie vie tu n'aurais jamais agi comme sa par peur tout simplement, mais là tu t'en fichais. Tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais, même changer le cours des choses.

Tu vis quelques minutes plus tard Will arrivait vers toi, comme prévu il était venu. Tu lui fis un grand sourire, et il te prit dans ses bras. Cela te choqua sur le coup, mais la douceur qu'il avait envers toi te rassura rapidement.

-Maman et papa doivent vraiment être déçu… te dit-il finalement une pointe de regret dans la voix, tandis qu'il te regardait fixement avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Sans doute. Tu lui répondis alors évasivement. Même si tu n'en avais pas vraiment grand-chose à faire, ce n'était pas tes parents.

Mais tu fis semblant d'être triste un minimum, pour qu'il ne te prenne pas pour quelqu'un sans cœur ni compassion.

Après que les derniers noms furent appelés et rejoint la Faction qu'ils espéraient, les Audacieux se mirent à quitter le bâtiment à toute allure, et courir dans la rue comme des dégénéraient. Will fut surpris par ce sprint non prévu au programme, contrairement à toi, qui avec beaucoup de chance, ne serait étonné de rien les jours qui suivront.

Tu te mis donc à courir aussi, Will à ta droite, essayant le plus possible de les rattraper, même si malheureusement toi et le sport…

_Si au moins j'avais pensé à ne pas sécher les cours d'athlétisme ! _

Tu arrivas donc quelques secondes après eux, aux pontons métalliques, la respiration sifflante. On aurait dit un vieux fumeur en fin de vie, qui crachait ses poumons.

Tu regardais Will pour voir s'il s'en sortait bien, et te rendait compte qu'il avait déjà quasiment fini de grimper la structure métallique. Comme tous les autres autour de toi.

Tu te dépêchas donc pour ne pas louper le train, et essayas d'escalader le mieux possible sans tomber, pourtant comme une idiote tu avais eu la bonne idée de mettre une jupe courte. Et comment dire…vu la grimace que tu tirais à chaque fois que tu essayais de lever la jambe pour t'appuyer sur une partie de la structure, tu venais seulement de comprendre ta lamentable erreur.

_Un peu lente pour une Erudit niveau réflexion… _

Une fois arrivé en haut, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir réussi, le train arriva à toute vitesse, grinçant sur les rails.

_Niveau synchronisation, on ne peut pas faire mieux ! _

Tu inspiras, prenant tout l'air possible, pour l'effort surhumain que tu allais faire, tandis que tous les autres transferts attendaient patiemment que le train s'arrête.

Tu les regardais, ils étaient tous tranquille, presque en train de bailler. Quand tout d'un coup le train passa devant eux, sans prendre la peine de freiner. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux, même Will, ce qui te fit rire.

Mais pas pour longtemps, puisque tu pouvais toujours te moquer d'eux, ou même de leur naïveté, même si toi on pouvait te considérait comme une tricheuse, tu savais tout, en attendant toi aussi tu devais sauter dans l'un des wagons. Tu n'étais pas exempté, à ton plus grand malheur.

Tu te mis donc à courir le long de la voix, le plus vite possible, tout en fixant une des poignées du train, la peur au ventre, te répétant que tu n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, car soit tu finissais Sans-Factions, ou pire tu pouvais mourir. Et il faut avouer que ça n'avait pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que sa.

Etrangement, tu sus que c'était le bon moment pour te lancer, alors tu sautas, poussant sur tes jambes pour arriver le plus loin possible. Après avoir bougé frénétiquement les pieds dans le vide, comme si cela allait te donner des ailes et t'aider à voler, tu réussis à attraper la poignée du wagon que tu visais, et tu te hissas à l'intérieur un sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage tellement fier.

_Mon prof de sport peut se rhabiller ! _

Le souffle court après cet effort, tu essayais de te remettre de tes émotions, en respirant longuement et en admirant le paysage qui défilait devant toi à une vitesse incroyable.

Le sourire aux lèvres, et les cheveux aux vents, tu avais du mal à imaginer que dans à peine quelques heures tout ce que tu avais imaginé pendant des heures en lisant aller comme par magie se matérialiser devant toi. Que tout était vrai. Ou en tout cas que tout avait l'air vrai.

Will se tenait juste derrière toi, accroché à une barre du train, un peu moins près du bord que tu ne l'étais, lui aussi contempler le paysage. Tu le regardas quelques secondes, pour lui sourire quand tu sentis autour de toi que la panique envahissait le wagon.

Même les yeux bleus de Will reflétaient l'inquiétude à ce moment là, tandis qu'il regardait dans tous les sens pour comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était aussi agité.

-A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! On doit juste sauter du wagon en marche. Répondis-tu le plus simplement du monde. Comme si c'était tout à fait banal.

Il te regarda d'abord en fronçant les sourcils, pensant que tu ne faisais que rigoler. Puis son visage se décomposa soudain en voyant les natifs des Audacieux prendre de l'élan et sauter dans le vide le plus total.

-Et ba, frérot ! On a peur d'un simple saut ! Lui lanças-tu en rigolant tout en prenant à ton tour un peu de recul pour pouvoir sauter.

_Allez Alexane ! Tu peux le faire ! _

Tu faisais semblant de trouver sa drôle, mais tu aurais pu au moins avouer qu'en réalité tu étais complètement morte de peur !

Ton cœur battait si vite que même le bruit du train sur les rails n'aurait pu le cacher très longtemps !

_S'ils ne meurent pas dans le livre, il y a peu de chances que ça soit mon cas ? _

_Mais c'est un roman, inventé par une femme devant son Pc… ! Ok. Je vais mourir. _

Après cette remarque tout à fait pertinente, tu compris que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix et le temps de réfléchir. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de toit pour te réceptionner. Et là, en effet, il y aurait 100% de chance que tu meurs écrasé sur le sol qui se trouvait à ce moment précis à environ dix mètres en dessous de toi.

-Ensemble ? Te proposa soudain Will en prenant ta main.

-Ensemble ! Crias-tu en guise de réponse avant que vous ne vous élanciez dans le vide.

L'espace d'un instant tu crus que tu volais. Mais ton arrivée sur le sol te ramena rapidement à la réalité. En effet, tu essayas de te réceptionner sur tes pieds, mais la vitesse à laquelle tu arrivais été bien trop rapide et tes genoux lâchèrent. Tu roulas alors sur le gravier, deux ou trois fois, avant de t'arrêter. Ta tête face au sol. Et les genoux et les coudes dans un sale état.

Tu te mis soudain à rigoler en voyant Will à même pas un mètre de toi, qui était dans une position tout aussi catastrophique que la tienne, tout en recrachant les quelques bouts de graviers que tu avais presque avalés dans ta course.

_Je l'ai fait ! _

Tu tentas de te relever rapidement, mais ce ne fut véritablement le cas qu'au bout de longues minutes. Tu époussetas alors tes habits, tandis qu'une voix grave résonna sur le toit :

-Allez les gonzes', on se bouge ! J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi !

_Eh merde Eric…_

Tu t'approchas alors doucement de lui, en énumérant dans ta tête :

\- **Truc numéro 1 « le plus cool du monde » : Réussir son test ! FAIT**

**-Truc numéro 2 « le plus cool du monde » : tenir tête à Marcus. FAIT**

**-Truc numéro 3 « le plus cool du monde » : choisir les Audacieux. FAIT**

**-Truc numéro 4 »le plus cool du monde » : sauter d'un train en marche. FAIT**

**Et le truc numéro 5 « le plus cool du monde » : SURVIVRE A ERIC ! **

_Ok. Le truc numéro 5 allait être encore plus compliqué… ! _

* * *

**Hey! Et bien oui me revoilà! (bien plus tard que prévu certes, mais je suis là!^^) **

**Bon ce chapitre est bien plus court que le précèdent, mais je n'allais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre et également de votre personnage! Bonnes ou mauvaises remarques! Je prends tout! :) **

**En attendant voici les réponses aux reviews à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et donc à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privée! En espérant que je n'ai oublié personne! **

**Alexane: Haha! Si j'avais su qu'une de mes lectrices s'appellerait réellement Alexane tout comme le personnage! x) En tout cas je connais ce prénom depuis pas longtemps, mais comme je l'aime bien et que je trouvais que sa allait bien avec le perso! xD J'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre là! :)**

**Laura: Simple review, mais efficace! Merci beaucoup! Désolé la suite s'est vraiment fait attendre mais bon...;) **

**Rachou: Et bien voilà la suite que tu attendais tant! Tu aimes toujours autant? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review! :)**

**A la prochaine! ;)**


End file.
